Les ainées Halliwell
by We Invented Friday Night
Summary: Wyatt vient de naitre, sa mère lui lit un conte lorsque soudain Prue apparait face à elle, les deux sœurs se retrouvent donc en enfin depuis la mort de l'ainée.


Titre : Les ainées Halliwell.

Auteur : We Invented Friday Night

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Charmed ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

Résumé : Wyatt vient de naitre, sa mère lui lit un conte lorsque soudain Prue apparait face à elle, les deux sœurs se retrouvent donc en enfin depuis la mort de l'ainée.

* * *

><p><strong>Les ainées Halliwell.<strong>

Piper était avec Wyatt, il venait tout juste de naitre. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre de la sorcière. Elle le tenait juste dans ses bras tout en lui lisant un conte, en tournant la page elle vit que le nouveau conte était celui du Petit Chaperon Rouge. Une soudaine Nostalgie s'empara de l'elle, c'était le conte préféré de Prue. La sorcière se mit alors à penser à sa sœur décédée, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle aurait été si heureuse de lui présenter son fils, l'ainée l'aurait surement aimé et protégé, comme elle l'avait toujours fait pour elle et Phoebe. Piper sentit Wyatt bouger dans ses bras, ce fut comme une alerte dans sa tête. Elle leva les yeux de son fils et vit face à elle celle qui occupait ces pensées : sa sœur, Prue.

Piper ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne put sortir. C'était la première fois depuis sa mort que Prue revenait, la première fois qu'elle la voyait sous forme d'un fantôme comme il lui était arrivé de voir sa mère ou sa grand-mère. Piper déposa son fils dans le berceau qui se trouvait à côté de son lit et se leva face à sa sœur qui était toujours debout face à elle, une lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux.

« Prue ? » Demanda Piper la voix d'émotion.

Sa sœur hocha la tête alors que ses yeux devenaient humides, pour elle aussi c'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait parler à Piper, qu'elles pouvaient avoir une conversation. Sans attendre les deux Halliwell se prirent dans les bras. Piper ne fut retenir ses larmes lorsqu'elle sentit le bras de sa sœur ainée contre elle. C'était tellement bon de pour voir la sentir, la toucher. Elles restèrent de longue minutes sans parler, toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Piper se sentait à nouveau protégée.

Bien sûr elle avait une sensation similaire lorsque c'était Léo qui la tenait dans ses bras, mais là c'était différent, là c'était Prue, sa sœur ainée, sa famille, et malgré tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour son Être de Lumière, la brune qu'elle tenait dans ses bras avait une place si importante dans son cœur, en effet elle avait toujours connu Prue, elle avait toujours était présente pour elle, elle ne souvenait pas de sa vie sans son ainée, si on mettait de côté le fait qu'elle soit morte.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué.

- J'étais toujours là, je veillais sur toi, comme toujours.

- Je sais. Mais c'était différent. »

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, elles avaient toutes les deux les yeux rouges d'avoir laissé couler leurs larmes. Prue passa sa main sur la joue de sa petite sœur.

« Ce me fais plaisir de pouvoir te toucher à nouveau. »

Piper lui sourit, en lui disant que c'était réciproque.

« Pourquoi tu es venu ? Je veux dire pourquoi maintenant ?

- Et rater une occasion de voir mon neveu ? Jamais de la vie ! »

La jeune mère partit chercher son fils et le mit dans les bras de Prue. Cette dernière sourit au nouveau membre de sa famille.

« Il est magnifique. »

Piper imprima l'image qu'elle avait devant elle dans son esprit à jamais : Prue souriant qui tenait dans ses bras son fils, Wyatt. Quoi de beau pour commencer une journée ?

« Et moi qui croyait que ce serait une fille, lui dit Prue.

- On le croyait tous …

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il est magnifique …

- Et tu n'es pas blonde ! »

Elles se mirent à rire en se souvenant de leur escapade dans le futur, où Piper avait donné naissance à une fille et où Prue était blonde.

« Je n'en n'ai pas eu l'occasion. »

Soudain un lourd silence pesa dans la pièce, semblant rappeler la condition de la plus âgée des sœurs.

« Tu es bien … Là où tu es ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, mais je ne suis pas pressé de t'y voir. »

Piper eut une expression d'incompréhension.

« Je veux dire par là, que tu as encore des choses à accomplir. Vous avez des choses à accomplir. »

La jeune mère sourit devant la remarque de sa sœur.

« Tu es allé voir Phoebe ?

- Non, tu es la première. Tu sais je m'en veux de t'avoir laissé la responsabilité de la famille. Je suis l'ainée, ça devrait être à moi de veiller sur vous …

- Tu n'as pas changé à ce que je vois.

- Mais toi oui, tu as tellement changé Piper … »

Prue baissa les yeux.

« … Et c'est ma faute. Si seulement j'avais été plus attentive, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé …

- Prue ce n'est pas ta faute, ni la nôtre … C'est la Source. »

L'ainée sourit à sa sœur.

« Tu es plus mure, tu as vraiment changé Piper, tu as endossé mon rôle.

- Et … C'est mal ? Demanda Piper, soudain hésitante.

- C'est arrivé, on ne pouvait rien faire. »

Wyatt se mit à soudainement à pleurer, interrompant ainsi la conversation entre les deux Halliwell, Prue se mit donc à bercer son neveu doucement, sous le regard attendrit de sa mère.

« Pourquoi as-tu mit tant de temps à venir ? Si je n'avais pas eu Wyatt tu ne serais jamais venu ?

- Non, je serais venu quand même. Il fallait juste le temps que vous soyez prête à me voir à nouveau, que votre deuil soit finit.

- Il ne sera jamais finit Prue. »

La remarque de Piper brisa le cœur de l'ainée, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû venir après tout, peut-être qu'il était trop tôt, elle aurait dut écouter sa grand-mère. Elle s'en voudrait si Piper était malheureuse à nouveau, elle ne pouvait chasser les images de sa sœur en pleur sur son lit après sa mort. Elle avait été tellement dévasté de voir ses sœurs malheureuses par sa faute.

« Mais je suis heureuse que tu sois là. »

Les doutes de la défunte s'envolèrent aussitôt, en voyant le sourire franc que lui lançait sa sœur, elle vit que son neveu s'était endormit, elle le rendit donc à sa mère qui le coucha dans son berceau à nouveau.

« Comment tu trouves Paige ? »

Prue fut surprise de la question de sa sœur, mais elle savait que ce sujet allait être abordé tôt ou tard, elle avait juste espéré que ce serait tard. Elle soupira avant de répondre.

« Pour être honnête, je ne pense pas qu'on se serait bien entendu toutes les deux, du moins au début. »

Piper se mit à rire.

« C'est vrai qu'elle a son caractère elle aussi.

- Hey ! S'exclama Prue faussement vexée, sachant très bien qu'elle n'était pas toujours facile à vivre. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle a permis la résurrection du pouvoir des Trois et grâce à elle vous êtes toujours en vie. Je lui en suis reconnaissante, même si d'un côté j'en suis jalouse, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ça devrai être moi à sa place. »

Piper ne répondit rien, elle la comprenait, elle savait que c'était injuste, mais des fois elle aussi elle aurait préféré avoir Prue à ses côtés plutôt que Paige. Elle aimait Paige comme sa sœur, elle pourrait mourir pour elle au même titre que Phoebe, mais Prue restait Prue, et jamais Paige ne pourrait la remplacer.

« C'est notre sœur, et elle fait partit de la famille, j'irai donc la voir un jour aussi … Il va falloir qu'on ait une conversation elle et moi, je sais qu'elle a complexé par rapport à moi, annonça Prue avant de reprendre avec le sourire, en même temps je la comprends, je suis la plus puissante ! »

Les deux sœurs se mirent à rire devant la grande modestie de l'ainée.

« Merci d'être venu Prue. »

Piper la pris dans ses bras voulant sentir à nouveau sa sœur contre elle.

« Je suis toujours l'ainée, je serais toujours là pour t'aider même si c'est d'une façon différente maintenant. »

La plus jeune hocha la tête, sachant que sa sœur allait bientôt partir.

« Tu passeras voir Phoebe ?

- Oui, un de ces jours surement. Je n'avais la permission que pour une sœur. Je suis une nouvelle morte après tout. »

Les deux Halliwell se mirent à rire à nouveau.

« A bientôt Piper. »

L'instant d'après Prue avait disparu, laissant sa sœur un peu triste de ne l'avoir à ses côtés, puis elle se mit à sourire. C'était faux, son ainée serait toujours avec elle. Elle l'avait toujours était, en quoi le fait qu'elle soit morte allait changer quelque chose ? Piper regarda son fils endormit ayant encore le sourire aux lèvres, elle ne dirait pas à Phoebe qu'elle avait vu Prue, elle savait que ce n'était pas très gentil envers sa petite sœur, mais elle voulait garder ce moment pour elle. Juste entre elle et Prue, un moment entres les ainées Halliwell.

**Fin.**


End file.
